1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a control method of the image pickup apparatus, a program, and a storage medium and, more particularly, to a touch panel control technique in the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel for an input operation is mounted on various portable equipments such as a portable telephone, a music player, a digital camera, and a digital video camera. The touch panel is advantageous because it enables an intuitive input operation by touching a visible portion, and it can flexibly cope with a variety of functions by switching the display content of a function to be operated in a limited display area.
For example, in a user's touch panel operation, a menu selection operation can be performed to set the functions of a portable equipment. In addition, the user can select one of images which is picked up by a digital camera and displayed as a plurality of thumbnail images, by directly touching it with a finger and display the selected image as a full-screen image. In this way, the touch panel allows the user to perform an easy operation using a fingertip or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-177758 discloses an arrangement for designating, on a touch panel, a photometry position in a spot-photometry by a digital camera. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-230871 discloses an arrangement for causing a user to touch a touch panel to select an object to be focused next from a plurality of faces recognized by a face recognition function in a digital camera.
Even during moving image photographing, the start/stop of photographing, designation of a focus position or a tracking target object, designation of a photometry position, a zoom operation, and the like are done by the touch panel operation. Today, counter-measurements of camera shaking have been improved along with the progress of a vibration-proof function in photographing of a digital camera or a digital video camera. However, there is still apprehension that the user's touch panel operation during moving image photographing causes camera shaking, and thus a blurred image is recorded.